


Just One M#?e

by dark_spark



Category: Anti, Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Short One Shot, all in all: don't trust no green haired bitches, forced murder, glitch bitch seems cute, murder in an alley, not trustworthy, short & bloody, there's mentions of blood and murder but nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_spark/pseuds/dark_spark
Summary: Just you, Anti and a dead body in an alley.Shortstory about Anti pressuring you to kill someone in exchange for the freedom of your family.





	Just One M#?e

When you had first met Anti, you hadn’t thought much of him; he was just some loner in a bar. But you quickly warmed up to him and found that he had a very charismatic personality. Sure, he had a weird name, bright green hair and couldn’t sit still for long periods of time, but besides from that, he was quite the charmer.

So why were you whishing he would finally leave you alone and go die in a ditch somewhere?

You clutched the knife tighter as you contemplated if it would do any harm to this demonic entity. Your knuckles were turning white which went unnoticed by you through the thick red smears and the darkness of the alley. The only think you clearly saw – to your dismay – was Anti’s green aura that illuminated the darkness for only a millisecond before he glitched and reappeared elsewhere while cackling madly. The extreme contrast between the two opposite colours actually hurt your eyes – the darkness of the night and the lime green shine of this being – but you didn’t want to move your gaze out of fear that you might even see a glimpse of her in your peripheral vision.

If you were honest, you could barely remember anything about this woman, only that she had beautiful crimson red hair that shone just as bright as Anti’s. Okay, you were lying to yourself; you did remember more, but you didn’t want to think about it. You didn’t want to think about how quickly her beautiful face had contorted to one of fear when she saw you waiting with a knife in the alley. How anxious she had looked when she begged the madly-grinning Anti to help her. And at last the pain filled expression she wore when you had stabbed her in her abdomen and twisted the knife slowly, exactly how Anti had told you to do it. The red haired beauty didn’t scream, not once, and she didn’t try to run away and somehow that made you feel even worse.

You had tears streaming down your face when Anti materialised next to you. “Good work, pet,” he praised and lightly patted your head. It was awful, you felt like a little child, like a dog, like a _pet_. You didn’t feel well. Your stomach kept churning, the awful taste of gull laid in the back of your mouth and your knees could barely support your weight. Too much was happening, too much was happening all at once and at the same moment nothing was. Time could have stopped and you wouldn’t have noticed a difference.

“But I want you to kill one more.”

You immediately recoiled out of your frozen, shell-shocked state. “No!” you yelled, but quickly lowered your voice when you remembered you were out in the open with a dead body laying just inches from your feet. “You _told_ me that if I do this one think for you, you’ll let me and my family go!”

Anti’s brows furrowed, but not even a second later his face lit up with realization. “Oh right! I did,” he said comically and giggled at his stupidity. But then his expression darkened and he took a few threatening steps towards you. In the most menacing and sadistic tone you had ever heard he told you, “Too bad I already killed them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short, and just a way for me to vent. Got a lot happening in school at the moment and the pressure is overwhelming. Hope you like it and chapter two of Two Crowns and A Gold Cup is coming soon (in like a week or so).  
> Love ya x
> 
> (Also if you didn't notice, "M#?e" stands for "more" which is corrupted because you at first you thought you just had to kill one, but then he says "I want you to kill one more" so yeah, hope that cleared up any confusion.)


End file.
